


Скала

by Drakonyashka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Перевод сделан на ЗФБ-16 для WTF HP-swans 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A rock that never breaks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688453) by [writingfireflies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfireflies/pseuds/writingfireflies). 



Давайте поговорим о кошке, которая просидела на стене весь день, пока остальные праздновали. Из-за того, что услышала и не смогла поверить. Из-за того, что пока остальные впервые за годы предавались веселью, ей хотелось плакать. 

Давайте поговорим о строгом и требовательном, но справедливом и заботливом преподавателе. О женщине в зеленых одеждах, о женщине с суровым взглядом, о женщине, с чьей палочки слетали три серебряные кошки, о женщине, которая сражалась до конца за своих учеников и за которую сражались они.

Давайте поговорим о Минерве Макгонагалл.

Когда Минерва Макгонагалл впервые встретила Гарри, она не увидела отражение матери в его зеленых глазах, как увидел Северус. Не увидела призрак Джеймса в застенчивой улыбке, как сделал это Сириус, или героя, которым можно манипулировать, каким видел его Альбус. Не увидела сироту, как весь остальной мир. И не увидела «Мальчика-который-выжил». Она увидела всего лишь мальчика. Ее ученика. И для нее этого было достаточно.

Минерва Макгонагалл пережила войну и все дальнейшие события. Похороны, скорбь, и смех, который в конце концов вернулся. Она пережила призраков и траур. Ее руки дрожали от осознания того, что Джеймс никогда больше не повторит свои шалости, ее сердце разбилось после смерти Лили, а предательство Сириуса пронзило его болью. (Они все были ее студентами. Они все были детьми.) Но она собрала осколки и пошла дальше. Альбус однажды сказал ей, что нельзя жить мечтами и забывать о реальной жизни. И она не мечтала. Она была как скала, которую невозможно разрушить. 

Она пережила войну и, когда все мертвые были похоронены и забыты, началась новая война. Минерва пережила и ее. Она была скалой. Могла обветшать, но не сломаться. 

Когда Фред и Джордж Уизли бросили школу, провожаемые криками, пожеланиями, смехом и напутствиями («Задай ей жару от нашего имени, Пивз!»), Минерва увидела злость Амбридж, поклон Пивза, и улыбка затаилась в уголках ее губ. Когда Невилл Лонгботтом пришел к ней в кабинет за советом, неуклюжий и испуганный, она предложила ему печенье, и своим суровым видом и непреклонным тоном вселила в него уверенность. 

Когда Ремус Люпин стал преподавателем ЗОТИ, она пригласила его к себе в кабинет. Тоже угостила печеньем. И шоколадом. Они долго говорили о старых временах и забытых шутках, о четырех друзьях и их шалостях. Они вспоминали пари и проказы, надежды и мечты. Они не говорили о смерти, не в этот вечер. И Мародеры оживали в той комнате, и были слышны их голоса, и они проживали ту жизнь, которой были лишены. А еще они говорили об учениках, домашних заданиях и уроках, потому что прежде всего они были учителями — и это было для них важно. В их жизни было кое-что более ценное, чем воспоминания.

Она подарила ему вязаный свитер на Рождество. Он ей — коробку шоколада. Спустя годы Минерва придет к нему на могилу и оставит цветок. Цветок для мальчика, которого она знала, и для мужчины, которым он стал. Мужчины, который был добр, спокоен и умел успокоить других. Мужчины, которого она хотела бы узнать лучше. Потом умер Альбус — крик и вспышка зеленого света. Падение — и все было кончено. Это было словно конец эпохи.

— Неужели слухи правдивы? — однажды спросила она. И она снова задала этот же вопрос Гарри, стараясь, чтобы не дрожал голос, ведь Альбус Дамблдор не может быть мертв, ведь не может же? Но и тогда — Джеймс и Лили тоже не могли быть мертвы, и все же — были. 

Когда началась Вторая магическая война, она осталась в школе. Продолжала преподавать, потому что была учителем, и не могла позволить кому-то отобрать это у нее. Потому что ее ученики были там, и она не могла оставить их одних. Она не могла позволить им умереть, этим храбрым детям, если могла сделать хоть что-то, чтобы их спасти. Она не была похожа на Альбуса, который был готов пожертвовать жизнью мальчика во имя добра. Жизнью мальчика во имя остального мира.

После Битвы за Хогвартс остались руины и пепел. Минерва споткнулась, когда увидела обезумевшего Джорджа и застывшую улыбку на лице Фреда. Ей хотелось кричать, когда она проходила мимо тела Лаванды. И она упала на колени, когда нашла Колина Криви. Однажды она уже видела его таким тихим. Но листья мандрагоры не смогли бы его спасти в этот раз, не сейчас. Он был слишком юным. И не должен был сражаться на этой войне, храбрый и наивный мальчик. Помона Спраут встала на колени рядом с ней, и Минерва плакала у нее на плече. 

— Мальчик, — всхлипывала она, — он всего лишь мальчик, всего лишь ребенок. Дети, они все всего лишь дети.

Помона подождала, пока она выплачется и сказала:

— Здесь все еще есть дети. И они живы, они нуждаются в тебе, и ты должна быть с ними. С тобой все будет хорошо.

И она была права. Минерва снова собрала осколки и стала двигаться дальше. Отправила коробку шоколада Деннису Криви, как сделал бы Ремус, потому что он всегда был более заботлив, чем она. Честно сказать, чем любой другой. Деннис прислал ей фотографию, старый снимок, на котором были она и Альбус, и близнецы Уизли смеялись на заднем плане. Она пригласила Молли Уизли на чай, и они рассказывали друг другу забавные истории. А затем она вернулась в Хогвартс и снова стала преподавать, потому что в первую очередь она была учителем. И стала новым директором. Лучшим из всех.

Несколько лет спустя Невилл Лонгботтом снова пришел к ней с просьбой о работе. Она помнила каждый раз, когда он приходил, прося совета заикающимся голосом. И то, как много и упорно он трудился, не сдаваясь. Она предложила ему печенья и чай. Еще никогда она не была так горда.

Когда он ушел, Минерва занялась бумагами. А когда подняла взгляд — портрет Альбуса Дамблдора подмигнул ей. Она улыбнулась и вернулась к работе.

Когда Тедди Люпин, пестроволосый и полный ожиданий, впервые приехал в Хогвартс, он совсем не походил на худенького сироту с треснувшими очками, которого она когда-то встретила. Тедди Люпин не искал семью, она уже у него была. И так же, как и раньше, она увидела только ученика, и для нее этого было достаточно. Она была учителем. Ученики были ее детьми. И Минерва была их скалой, их опорой.


End file.
